


and round and round we go

by goldenretrieval



Series: peter parker sad boi hours [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenretrieval/pseuds/goldenretrieval
Summary: Tony knocks on the Parker's door at 2:28 pm.May's hands shake as she lets him in.





	and round and round we go

“What can I do?” Tony’s knuckles tap lightly on the kitchen table.

 

The washing machine churns noisily in the other room. Sirens start up from somewhere outside.

 

“ _What can I do_?” He repeats, refusing to look away. His eyes dark and sad and scared.

 

_Iron Man is scared. Iron Man can’t save me._

 

May thinks childishly, suddenly feeling old and young at the same time.

 

“May. Whatever you need.”

 

The washing machine beeps three times May bites down hard on on her left pointer finger. Gears turn in her head as she flips through the folder Tony Stark had given her twenty minutes earlier.

 

Had it only been twenty minutes? What time does Peter get home from school on Tuesdays?

 

Oh god.

 

“Peter.”

 

She whispers.

 

May had three weeks left.

 

Three weeks to spend half a lifetime with her nephew. Her kid.

 

“Please, tell me what I can do.” Tony’s voice is clear and louder than hers.

 

He sounds just like he does on tv.

 

“I’m… I’m the only one he has left,”

 

Her throat burns as she speaks, but she has to get the words out. Tony has to know. He has to understand what he has to do. Whether he’s ready for it or not.

 

Tony take takes a shaky inhale and finally looks away.

 

“Okay.” He pauses. “I can do it. I can’t promise I won’t fuck it up, but I can do it.”

 

May takes off her glasses and rubs at her eyes. “Yeah.”

 

Suddenly, a bark of laughter escapes her lips and her shoulders start shaking and tears leak out of her eyes.

 

“I said the same thing to Ben ten years ago.”

 

Tony squeezes her hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing I did,,, sorry for the length. comment if you want more chapters I'll write more!!


End file.
